La presa y el cazador
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Hiei fue entrenado desde, practicasmente su nacimiento para combertirce en un arma viviene, Kurama es el heredero de una empresa multimillonari, cuyo padre tiene nexos con la mafia... UN REGALO PARA LOS QUE CUMPLIMOS AÑOS EL 26 DE SEPTIEMBRE nn
1. Chapter 1

Lizerg-chan: n-n este es un regalo para todos los que cumplen años el 26 de septiembre n-n

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La presa y el cazador**

Hiei, era uno de los mejores asesinos que existían, entrenado desde, prácticamente su nacimiento, era prácticamente un arma viviente, pero habían mas como el, niños sin que alejados de sus padres desde su nacimiento para ser entrenados como asesinos.

Hiei entro al lujoso departamento, en el que vivía desde que termino su entrenamiento, acababa de regresar de cumplir con una misión, silenciar a un traidor de su maestro, cosa que le había resultado fácil, pues su presa estaba bien protegida, asi que no le quedo mas que matarlos a todos.

-Hiei, ¿Eres tu? –pregunto un voz femenina.

-Si –respondió secamente.

Una figura salio de una de la habitación principal, era una niña, como de unos 10 años de edad, cabello largo, color azul pálido, ojos de igual color, tenia una mirada idéntica ala de Hiei, estaba vestida con un traje de marinerito color azul cielo.

-Estas cubierto de sangre –dijo la pequeña como si fuera algo normal –¿Tuviste problemas?

-Hn ¬¬

-Iré a prepararte el baño –dijo y dio media vuelta.

-Sora –la llamo el joven.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¬#¬

La niña lo miro con extrañeza, pues, era raro que el joven le preguntara como le había ido en sus misiones.

-La misión fue ejecutada sin ningún contratiempo –dijo de forma seria.

-Hn -con eso, la pequeña entendió que era todo lo que quería preguntarle, dio media vuelta para dirigirse al baño y preparar la ducha.

El joven de ojos carmesí dio un suspiro con algo de cansancio para luego dirigirse a su habitación para cambiar sus ropas manchadas de sangre por unas limpias, después se dirigió ala sala para sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás, prendió el televisor, en el canal de noticias en donde en ese momento, hablaban de los asesinatos ocurridos hacia unas horas, de los cuales Hiei y su compañera eran los protagonistas.

-¿Disfrutando de tu obra? –pregunto la voz de una mujer

-Mukuro –dijo Hiei entre fastidiado y molesto. -¿Qué quiere?

La mujer no le contesto, simplemente se coloco enfrente de el, era una mujer de cabello naranja, tenia la mitad del rostro oculto por una mascara y su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por gruesas ropas que cubrían unas horribles quemaduras.

-¿Dónde esta la chiquilla? –le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Hn ¬.¬ -Mukuro suspiro y lanzo un elegante sobre alas piernas.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¬¬

-Es la invitación ala fiesta ala que tu y esa chiquilla, tiene que asistir.

-Hn. No quiero

-No es tu decisión, tu y esa niña son los "protegidos" de lord Killua y como tal…

-Hn. No tienes que repetírmelo –le dijo- ¬¬ pareces disco rayado.

Mukuro le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Hoy en la noche les traerán lo que usaran ese día

-Hn

-Nos vemos –dijo y se encamino ala puerta para después salir.

-Esa mujer me desespera –gruño.

-¿Hiei? –lo llamo la niña

-Hn.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con la bruja molesta.

-¿Bruja molesta? –repitió la niña -¿Te refieres a Mukuro?

-¿A quien mas?

-¿Y que quería?

-¿Aparte de molestar? –dijo con ironía –Darnos una invitación para una estupida fiesta ala que tenemos que asistir.

-¿Son ordenes de Killua-sama?

-Hn. Si

-Si es así no podemos negarnos.

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: n-n esto es solo un adelanto, subiré mas el lunes.


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociendo ala presa

Capitulo 2 Conociendo ala presa

Hiei y su pequeña compañera se encontraban sentados ala mesa, disfrutando de un rico almuerzo.   
-Sora… -la llamo Hiei después de un rato de silencio.   
-¿Si?  
-Tu… Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas a tu familia? –le pregunto sin saber ¿Por qué?  
La pequeña dejo el cubierto en la mesa y lo miro interrogante.   
-No… Ni siquiera se si mi nombre es Sora  
-Hn. Yo solo recuerdo el rostro de mi madre –dijo con algo de tristeza.  
-Eres el único de nosotros que aun recuerda, aunque sea un poco.   
-Preferiría no recordarlo.  
-A mi me gustaría… Recordar a mis padres.  
-¿Te gustaría recordar el terror en el rostro de tu madre mientras es asesinada a sangre fría?   
-Lo lamento…  
-Hn. –Hiei se levanto de la silla.  
-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto la pequeña  
-Ire a dar un paseo  
-Pero…   
-Hn.  
-Ten cuidado.  
-Ven con migo –dijo al mismo tiempo que Sora.  
-¿Adonde?  
-Nunca salimos, mas que a cumplir esas fastidiosas misiones  
-Tienes razón –dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas únicas, reservadas únicamente para el joven de ojos rojos 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles atestadas de personas, que pasaban desapercibidas a los dos jóvenes.  
-Mira Hiei –dijo la pequeña señalando una pequeña heladería, Hiei sonrió ante esto y se encamino a ella.  
-Vamos por unos helados –le dijo a Sora.  
-Si n-n 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y Hiei y su pequeña compañera aun se encontraban fuera, disfrutando de las cosas simples de la vida, asta que sus pasos los llevaron a una discoteca.  
-Hiei –llamo la pequeña  
-¿Hn?   
-¿Por qué no entras? –le dijo –Debes estar aburrido de estar con alguien que tiene la mitad de tu edad.  
-Hn –Hiei la miro a los ojos, realmente era muy madura para alguien de su edad, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella.  
-Regresare a casa –le informo.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunto –Ya es muy tarde…  
-No te preocupes por mi -le dijo sonriendo  
-Hn /

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Hiei entro ala disco, que era todo menos lo que se esperaría de una ruidosa discoteca, la música, aunque fuerte, no era molesta, ni ruidosa, aunque había luces parpadeantes no molestaban ala vista, el lugar era pequeño pero agradable a pesar de todo.  
Hiei se dirigió ala barra y se sentó en uno de los bancos.  
-¿Qué te sirvo? –le pregunto el cantinero, un joven rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules.   
-Dame algo fuerte –le dijo secamente  
Paso un rato y Hiei no se habia movido de su asiento, asta que un hermoso (Lizerg-chan: la paraba se queda muuuuuuuuuuy corta) pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, estaba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color, sus ojos eran del color de las esmeraldas, quien, de inmediato llamo la atención de Hiei.   
-Hola –saludo el pelirrojo.  
-Hn –fue la respuesta de Hiei.  
-Vaya, eres muy comunicativo n-n  
-Hn. No molestes.  
Una canción comienzo, era la favorita de Hiei y de Sora, en ese momento deseo tenerla cerca para sacarla a bailar (Lizerg-chan: O-o eso si es raro)  
-¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Hiei –Apropósito me llamo Shuishii, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Hiei.  
Los dos chicos comenzaron una platica amena, asta que, ya pasada la media noche ambos se fueron del lugar a un hotel (YoukoSaiyo: Esto se pone interesante)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: bueno es todo por ahora, jejej ya se soy mala xD, y una disculpa por no actualizar ayer pero la flojera es grande  
YoukoSaiyo: Si u-u   
Lizerg-chan: Bueno, estoy esta dedicado a todos los que cumplimos años el 26 de sep, ósea el lunes nnU


	3. Chapter 3 El lord de la muerte

**Capitulo 3.- El Lord de la muerte**

Hiei regreso al departamento, era muy tarde o muy temprano, dependiendo del punto de desde que se percibiera, pasaba de las 3:00 a.m., seguramente la pequeña Sora se encontraría durmiendo, era natural, pues a pesar de ser una asesina a sangre fría, aun seguía siendo una niña de tan solo 10 años de edad.

El ojirojo entro ala habitación de su compañera, pero no la encontró ahí, el pelinegro comenzó a preocuparse y no era para menos, pues ambos tenían enemigos que sabían de su relación con Killua.

-Sora… -la llamo mientras la buscaba un poco desesperado por toda la casa, finalmente solo le quedo una habitación, la suya

Y en efecto, la pequeña se encontraba profundamente dormida en la cómoda y amplia cama, Hiei suspiro aliviado.

-Sora… -la llamo en un susurro –Despierta, ya llegue

La pequeña abrió los ojos y lo miro mas dormida que despierta

-Hiei… -la pequeña emitió un ligero bostezo -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:45 a.m.

-Mmm... Hueles extraño –dijo haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara

-Cof, Cof… eh, no te fijes en eso Sora

-¿Volviste a tener sexo con el primero que se te atravesó? –le pregunto con tono de celos

-Eh…. –Ahora si que Hiei se había puesto SUPER rojo, tanto así que era difícil diferenciar su rostro de sus ojos

-Si Killua-sama se entera se enojara con tigo y te lastimara como lo hizo con Ren y Mukuro-san

-Yo no soy tan idiota como para enamorarme

Sora le dedico una mirada enigmática

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto la pequeña

-No –dijo para luego bostezar –Lo único que quiero es dormir

-Entonces te dejare para que descanses –dijo la niña para luego irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una magnifica mansión, un joven de larga cabellera roja y ojos verdes, retornaba a su casa después de una noche de diversión, subió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir, por lo menos unas horas antes de ir al encuentro de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Joven Kurama… -dijo una voz –Es hora de levantarse –dijo para luego abrir las cortinas de los grandes ventanales.

-Mmm –se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se revolvía en la cama –Media hora mas.

-Joven Kurama si no se levanta llegara tarde ala reunión.

-Esta bien Koenma –dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda, levantándose por fin y mirando al hombre

-Supongo que otra vez fue a ese lugar –dijo Koenma

-Joven Kurama usted es el heredero de una de las mas poderosas y prestigiadas familias del Japón –le recordó -¿Qué pensaría su señor padre si supiera a donde va y que hace la mayoría de las noches?

-Oh vamos Koenma, no se porque haces tanto drama –le dijo –Como si mi padre no fuera tras el primer trasero que se le ofrece…

-¡Joven Karma! –exclamo el aludido -¿Como puede pensar eso de su señor padre?

-No soy tonto Koenma –dijo Kurama en tono melancólico –Eso lo se muy bien a mi padre lo único que lo mueve… Es la lujuria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei y su compañera se encontraban en una amplia y elegante oficina, adornada de forma que lo hacían parecer un templo antiguo.

-Vaya –dijo una voz femenina –Pero si es el dúo "dinámico" –esto ultimo lo dijo un sarcasmo.

-Hn, no molestes bruja –gruño Hiei

-Supe por las noticias que tu ultimo trabajo fue muy… Sangriento –dijo –Lord Killua se molestara por eso, sabes muy bien que el detesta eso, seguro que te impondrá un castigo

-¿Cómo el que le dio cuando supo de que se relacionaba con sus victimas? –le dijo la pequeña Sora mirándola con seriedad

La mujer le dedico una mirada asesina y gruño por lo bajo

-Mukuro, Hiei, Sora –dijo la voz de una mujer de edad madura, cabello gris, ojos azules, piel clara, vestida con un kimono verde claro.

-Jade-sama –dijo la mas pequeña haciendo una reverencia

-¿Para que demonios nos haz llamado? –gruño Hiei

-Lord Killua los ha llamado porque quiere darles algunas instrucciones antes de la celebración

-¿Y que es? –le pregunto Mukuro seriamente

-Que deben asesinar al heredero de la familia Minamino –dijo una voz masculina, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, vestía un traje de estilo chino

-Lord Killua… -dijo la mujer de cabello blanco

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí –dijo sin expresión alguna

-Lord Killua… -hablo la niña -¿Podría decirnos cuando debemos asesinarlo y quien de nosotros hará el trabajo? –dijo respetuosamente.

-Serás tu Sora… -dijo el hombre –Junto con Hiei, por eso es que los dos Irán a esa estupida reunión

-Como usted ordene –dijo la pequeña

-Hn.

-Por ahora retírense… En cuanto a ti Mukuro –dijo mirándola fríamente

-S-si amo…

-Quiero que investigues lo necesario de ese mocoso y se las des a Hiei y Sora

-Como diga Lord Killua

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Este fiction esta atrasado un año n.nU y se que el cap fue muy corto T.T pero mi cerebro no dio para mas

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No, mátenla

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ mala… n-n bueno les prometo actualizar este fiction pronto al igual que, Elegidos, Brozelandia, el ángel de las navidades presentes (n.nU aunque para navidad falte n.nU)


End file.
